Solitaire Knight
by Dark-oji
Summary: Se que ahora mi pasado era algo incierto pero, ¿tu me hiciste cambiar de rumbo?, una simple humana que no sabia nada acerca de mi, un maldito ser creado y destinado a sufrir hasta que este cuerpo perezca...tu hiciste que un corazón se formara dentro de mi
1. Llegada

Pues, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la idea…pues creo que es completamente original…el titulo tiene francés…solitaire (solitario) y esta ingles…Knight (caballero)…Solitaire Knight (caballero solitario)…podia ser...Un Chevaliere Solitaire (que es puro francés) o Solitary Knight (que es solo ingles) pero, me gusto el titulo, por que no convinado xD

Pues…creo que he mejorado por que…casi no tengo faltas de ortografía y, si, es hecho en Word pero…así vas aprendiendo no???

Es Propiedad solo de CLAMP…

**

* * *

**

Aclaraciones:

_"Pensamientos"_

_Mente maligna de Syaoran_

Texto normal

ADMIRACIONES

**

* * *

**

**Solitaire Knight**

Capitulo 1: Llegada.

_Destrúyelos…sabes que lo deseas._

- Pero, ¿Por qué?

_Destruir, matar, es algo a lo que estas acostumbrado._

- Pero, ¿Quién soy yo, que soy yo?-

_Tu mi amigo, eres algo que fue creado para matar, fuiste creado solo con ese propósito._

- ¡CALLATE!, no soy así…no lo soy.

_Claro que lo eres, con ese propósito fuiste creado._

- ¡CALLATE!, por favor, cállate...

* * *

Bajo ese enorme puente, el se refugiaba de esa extraña lluvia que, afectaba solo a la personas, y nadie podía tocarla. Debido a que el, "era creado", no sabia lo que era el dolor de tocar ese extraño liquido, la felicidad de tener una familia que lo amase, la tristeza de saber que nadie lo amaba, saber que todas esas cosas le pertenecían solo a los humanos. Sonreía picadamente pero, el mismo sabia que, esa expresión facial no le correspondía a el, sabia que en realidad solo trataba de imitarlos.

El no sabía la causa de esas cosas que hacia que tanto molestaban a las personas que atravesaban ese puente, era algo que su mente no alcanzaba a comprender.

Aun no era demasiado humano para comprenderlo…

Ya el día había terminado y la oscuridad reinaba, la lluvia al fin se había detenido, el ahora se encontraba dormido pero, ¿Qué tanto podría descansar?, el mismo no comprendía, que ese cuerpo artificial, no necesitaba alimento, descanso, sanarse, no necesitaba nada de eso, solo quería simular ser parte de ellos, ser como ellos.

De pronto, una jovencita llego a refugiarse al puente, tenia sus ropa quemadas aunque, eran muy lindas, estaban llenas de perforaciones gracias a la llovizna anterior pero, de cualquier forma, se acerco a el, dedicándole una sincera y tierna sonrisa que, el respondió con una similar aunque, era demasiado falsa para que ella no se diese cuenta de que estaba realmente corrompido por algo o alguien que llego alguna ves ha hacerle daño.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran tus padres?

- …-El arqueo una ceja-… no tengo…-dijo de forma indiferente-.

- Entonces…-volvió a sonreír…-¿quieres venir con migo?

- Si tú lo dices…-poniéndose de pie-.

- Entonces, ¡vamos!

Así, se encaminaron hacia el hogar de esa niña, ella eran tan dulce y amable con el, esa mirada que ella poseía, esas dos gemas color esmeralda, la daban confianza para seguir con ese camino lleno de obstáculos que tendía que superar. Nunca nadie le había mostrado tanto afecto, de todas formas, un chiquillo que lastima le puede dar a los otros.

Llegando al hogar de la joven, ella corrió hacia un enorme y muy extenso portón el cual, rápidamente abrió sus puertas.

Dentro de se lugar, se encontraba una hermosa y muy grande mansión, la cual estaba rodeada por sinnúmero de jardines, los cuales estaban llenos de muchas flores, todas de varios tipos, colores y tamaños.

Dentro de la mansión, varias mucamas, trabajadores, cocineros, mayordomos, se preparaban para la llagada de la futura dueña de una gran herencia.

- "Bienvenida Señorita Kinomoto"…-dijeron todos al unísono-.

- Jeje, gracias, traje a un amigo…-señalando al muchacho.-

- M…mucho gusto…-dijo este algo nervioso-.

- Bueno, vamos a subir a mi habitación, infórmenle a mis padres que he llegado.

- "Si señorita, Con su permiso"

Después, una fila eterna de trabajadores, volvieron a sus deberes y, apenas bajando las escaleras, una joven de ojos color a amatista y cabello grisáceo con tonos azulados, recibió a los esperados invitados.

- ¡Sakura!

- Etto…Tomoyo jaja, ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien pero, por que intentas cambiar de tema eee, me tenias preocupada, ¿a quien crees que grabaría al despertar? …-sacando una cámara de video…-tu eres a la única modelo que puedo grabar…-ahora con estrellas en los ojos-.

- Tomy-chan…es…espera, tenemos invitados

-Ah, haberlo dicho antes…-guardando su cámara de video-…pero, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir?!

- Pero, Tomy-chan, sabes que si te hubiera dicho, todos se iban a enterar, aquí dentro no hay privacidad.

- Etto…disculpen.

- Oh, jeje, lo olvidaba…-dándose un golpecito en la cabeza-…traje a un invitado…-algo sonrojada…-

- Mucho gusto…-sacando a Sakura del frente-…mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y, soy la mejor amiga de Sakura…-sonriéndole amablemente-.

-Ah, yo no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto…-le extiende la mano-.

- Mucho gusto Señorita Kinomoto…-toma la mano te Sakura-…mi nombre es…bueno es_…"a que le puedo decir, no se que nombre usar…hace tiempo…Syaoran…si"_…Syaoran, si ese es mi nombre

- Entonces Syaoran, tenemos que bajar a cenar y después, te presentare a mis padres.

- Si tu lo dices…-diciéndolo de forma indiferente aun-.

Después de 5 minutos, todos estaban frente a un gran comedor de cristal, y todos los sirvientes se encontraba alrededor de este, el cual, por el momento estaba vacío.

El enorme y estruendoso sonido de aquel gran reloj que, se encontraba en la única torre de la mansión, hizo anunciar que era la hora de la cena.

Próximamente, dos figura ceremoniales, aparecieron frente dicho comedor.

Después de unos momentos, todo se volvió silencio y horror. Syaoran seguía con su vestimenta, estaba muy desgastada por esa lluvia y si, parecía uno de los tantos que servían a esa honorable familia.

Sakura rápidamente avanzo hacia esas figuras que demostraban orden y firmeza para esa lugar, ella, hizo una elegante reverencia frente a ellos, la cual respondieron con un leve inclinación de cabeza.

Y de un instante, tomaron estratégicamente su lugar en la mesa; Syaoran quedo realmente impactado, ¿Cómo podía ser que esa niña, fuese hija de semejantes humanos sin corazón?, esa pregunta se hacia resonar dentro de su subconsciente y por lo tanto no escuchaba ruido absoluto.

- ¡Syaoran!...-grito por octava ves Sakura en su oído.-

- Ah, perdón, no te escuche hablar…-sonrío burlonamente-.

- Bueno…-tomando una bocanada de aire-…ellos son mis padr5es, Fujitaka Kinomoto…-señalándolo-…y Nadeshiko Kinomoto…-señalándola.-

- Mucho gusto…-haciendo una reverencia-.

- Sakura…-la llamo su padre-… ¡¿Quién es este vago?!, dijiste que era un buen amigo tuyo…-recobrando la calma-.

- Y lo es padre. Se elegir a mis amigos; ve a Tomoyo por ejemplo…-señalando a Tomoyo la cual, estaba pensando en como se vería más linda Sakura-.

- Ah, perdone, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Syaoran Lee, mucho gusto…-extendiéndole la mano-.

Fujitaka se quedo impresionado, ¡¿Qué acaso este mocoso no savia quien era el?!

- Bueno, ya basta niño, ¡¿para que has venido?!...-pregunto una voz a lo lejos-.

- Esa voz... ¡Touya!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Que no puedo visitar a mi hermana pequeña.

- Si pero…sonrojándose-.

- ¡Touya!...-grito severamente su padre-… ¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, recuerdas lo que paso la ultima ves que estuviste presente en esta casa?!

- Se, lo recuerdo pero, no veo la razón por la que quiera golpearme Padre, vine aquí por obligación, Tomoyo me llamo.

- En ese caso…-interrumpido por Sakura-.

- Ah…etto…disculpa Touya-san, el…es Syaoran.

- Mucho gusto…-inclinando la cabeza-.

- Mucho gusto…-haciendo una reverencia.-

- Bueno no se preocupen por mi…-dijo Syaoran-…continúen, por favor.

Así, Sakura, Touya y sus padres, iniciaron el banquete digno de reyes. Pero, Syaoran se empezaba a sentir algo mareado, no era porque tuviese hambre, algo pasaba en su interior, algo que ocasionaba problemas graves…

Era eso que le molestaba tanto de nuevo, eso que le recordaba que no podía ser como eso, eso que le seccionaba su última gota de esperanza que tenia…su ser interior.

_Es tu oportunidad…dijo una voz en su interior-…destrúyelos._

- No, ella me ha mostrado diferente hacia mí, no dejare que desaparezca.

_Eso no importa, tú debes destruirlos, debes destruirla, no importa lo que tengas que sacrificar, ¡ella debe morir!_

- ¡DETENTE!, no quiero matarlos, ya no más…-y así, se desconecto del mundo-.

Cuando Syaoran despertó, se encontraba vendado del brazo izquierdo y recostado sobre una muy cómoda cama que, en sus sabanas, tenia en un bordado muy fino el logotipo de la familia Kinomoto, una Flor de Cerezo…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Pues, creo que para ser el primer capi esta bien no??..

Pues…se me ocurrió un Día en la escuela que estaba leyendo el libro de "El Ángel Caído" xD.

No se como describirlo pero…esta muy genial ese libro ee…

Se lo recomiendo xD mucho ….

Bn en fin xD..

Creo que ps…

Me dejan reviews…y si no saben como

Ps píquenle al pequeño cuadrito verde de abajo xD…

Bn byebye

Dedicado especialmente a SCC…amo esa serie xD.

":.(Saber quien eres no significa que seas eso en realidad, la vida cambia y con eso la forma de pensar-:made bye: Dark-oji=Sophi_Hime).:"


	2. Nueva vida

Pues...si me tarde haciendolo xD...

es que no era el tiempo.

ya tenia bn planeado esto...creo que cada sabado actualizare xD...

y ps...todo es de CLAMP y blablabla

* * *

Capitulo 2: Nueva Vida

Una Flor de Cerezo la cual, llevaba el nombre de "Sakura".

- Sakura…-susurro el-…creo que te he causado demasiadas molestias.

Y tomando sus cosas, se marcho, dejando atrás una carta.

Horas más tarde, Sakura junto a su amiga Tomoyo, entraron a la habitación de esta y solo encontraron la carta que, Syaoran había depositado en la coma, la cual decía:

_"Querida Sakura:_

_Se que te he causado demasiados problemas, y pues, siento que no merezco que tu me tengas compasión, los dos somos de mundos muy diferentes y, pienso que pues, tu te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, así que, olvídame por favor, no soy merecedor que, una delicada flor de cerezo como tu, vea a un lobato huérfano como yo._

_Sin más que decir, me despido dándole las gracias y, como pago, mi posesión más valiosa, "este anillo de color esmeralda", una incrustación de jade, hasta nunca"._

_"Atentamente: Syaoran Lee"_

Sakura sentía que se le rompía el corazón, por fin había encontrado a un amigo pero, sabia que esa relación no podía durar para siempre, tenia que encontrarlo, estaba mal herido y no sabia la causa de eso.

Salio apresurada de su hogar y, encontró las vendas que tenia Syaoran, estaban manchadas aun con la sangre de anoche pero. ¿Por qué se las había quitado?, ¿acaso ya no quería nada de esa familia?

En otra parte del país, un niño de unos 12 años, se encontraba vagando por la calles de esa hermosa ciudad pero, por dentro, sus habitantes eran algo serie, despreciaban a la gente que no era como ellos.

Syaoran sabia bien lo que era ser pobre, no tenia nada pero, no necesitaba el dinero, ese funciones básicas que los humanos necesitaban, para el, eran una perdida de tiempo, era algo que no podía perder, ya que, algo en su interior le decía que debía encontrar a esa persona que, tantos problemas le había causado.

Algo estaba pasando dentro del cuerpo de Syaoran y, este no sabia lo que era en realidad…

_Pero, por que pierdes así el tiempo, sabes bien lo que soy, y por no querer revelarlo tendrás tu castigo._

- Pero, no te recuerdo… ¿Qué castigo?, si no he hecho nada.

_¿Y quien ha dicho que has hecho algo malo?, jaja, creo que no comprendes la gravedad de esto…_

Syaoran no comprendía pero cuando más vulnerable estaba, unas manos lo tomaron y con un pañuelo que tenía una extraña sustancia, se lo pudieron frente a su cara aplastándoselo hasta que, quedo inconciente.

Unas horas más tarde, Syaoran se encontraba esposado de manos y las cadenas, conectaban a un grillete que estaba atado a su cuello y tenia otro par de esposas en los pies; lo que le impedía caminar normalmente.

Cuando abrió bien los ojos, noto que estaba dentro de una carreta de madera y, no sabia a donde lo llevaban pero, estaba seguro que, no era un buen lugar.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, algo muy grande bajo de la carroza que, hizo que temblara el suelo. Una radiante luz que, entraba por unas pequeñas rendijas que la puerta poseía, se dejaron hacer más y más grandes al paso de que, todo el rostro de Syaoran quedo alumbrado.

Abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta, un hombre grande y gordo, apareció frente los ojos de Syaoran el cual, tomo de una de las cadenas que, estaba tirada en el suelo y jalo lo más fuerte posible, lo que ocasionó que automáticamente, Syaoran se asfixiase unos momentos.

Después, lo arrastro por toda la carreta e, hizo que saliera; Syaoran se puso de pie inmediatamente pero, no podía seguir el paso que llevaba eso hombre tan despreciable así que, caía a cada momento.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Syaoran se encontraba demasiado débil como para, estar consiente de lo que estaba haciendo y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya tenia un nuevo dueño que ahora lo llevaba condigo a su mansión.

Cuando Syaoran, recobro la conciencia, noto que estaba arropado y que no tenía esas cadenas tan pesadas pero, ahora tenia un extraño collar que tenia una luz verde muy extraña; cuando lo toco, algo extraño paso, sintió que le estaban dando una descarga pero, ¿Cómo un aparatito podría lastimar tanto?

Cuando se levanto de la cama, noto que las esposas habían dejado marcas en sus brazos y en sus piernas y casualmente, tenia curadas las heridas que se había ocasionado por no caminar más rápido.

En cuanto bajo, noto que esa casa o, mejor dicho mansión, era muy lujosa, tanto como la de Sakura pero, había retratos de un hombre muy alto y con gafas, cabello negro como la noche con tonos azulados y ojos negros.

No sabía su nombre pero, algo era diferente, el no era normal…

Por detrás un hombre se acerco muy sigilosamente y tomando del Syaoran con una fuerza brutal lo tiro al piso.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí mocoso?!

- Pues…vera

- que, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?, ahora vuelve a tu trabajo, no quieres que el Seño Hiragizawa se enfade, ¿o si?...dijo de forma burlona-.

- N-no señor.

Y se fue corriendo a los jardines.

- _"¿Quién será el señor Hiragizawa?...nunca había escuchado hablar de el…"_

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, Syaoran se encontraba tirado en el piso y una persona frente a el.

- Perdóneme…-dijo inclinando la cabeza-…no me fije por donde camine.

- No te preocupes…oye, espera, ¡¿tu no eres ese chico que

el joven Hiragizawa compro ayer?!

- ¿Compro?

- Si, te compro por un buen precio pero, veo que eres un bueno para nada.

- Bueno para nada, disculpa…-lo miro de una forma muy discriminatoria-… ¿y se podría saber quién eres tú?

- Bueno, deja presentarme, yo soy Takashi Yamazaki y como veras, trabajo en la mansión de Eriol.

- Eriol, ¿el es el señor Hiragizawa?

- Por supuesto…y tu, ¿de donde eres?

- Primero, ¿en que país estamos?

- En el país de Hong Kong.

- ¡¿Hong Kong?!...-grito Syaoran desconcertado-…demasiado lejos de Nihon.

- Estas en lo correcto. Este nos es tu país natal.

- Ja…-dijo de forma burlona-… ¿Cuál es mi país natal?, ni siquiera recuerdo de donde soy, me capturaron, me trajeron ha un lugar completamente desconocido para mi, ¿te parece justo eso'. ¡¿Si tan solo tengo 14 años?! no se mucho sobre mi y, aun así, me compran, valla que día tan perfecto…-menciono sarcásticamente-.

- No te preocupes, pronto estarás de vuelta.

- Si, como no, ¡¿acaso tú no sabes lo que es vivir bajo la sombra de algo, sentir que, algo en tu interior te controla y que no puedes detenerlo, saber que, nunca conseguirás nada gracias a eso?!...grito histérico ante la situación-.

- Pero…-interrumpido-.

- ¡Pero nada, sufro mucho, me distanciaron de la persona que ame y, no tengo idea si volveré a verla, ¿Qué no entiendes?!

Syaoran estaba histérico, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que hacia.

Sus emociones y más importante, sus sentimientos se habían deshecho, su corazón vagaba por la oscuridad y, su razón para vivir había terminado.

- Buenas tardes muchacho.

- ¡Señor Hiragizawa!

- Yamazaki, no seas tan formal.

- Pero, Señor…dijo algo confundido-.

- Así que tu eres Hiragizawa, ¡Sácame de aquí!

- Syaoran…-susurro Yamazaki-.

- Y, ¿quien eres tu para decir eso, chiquillo?...-haciendo énfasis en la palabra-.

- Ja, solo por tener 14 años soy un mocoso, ¿no crees que tu también eres muy joven?

- Eres de mi edad pero, eso no te da derecho ha hablarme así.

- Solo por que, según tú me compraste

- Soy tu dueño ahora

- ¡Solo tengo un dueño y no eres tu!

- Entonces, ¿Quién es tu verdadero dueño?

- La hija de los Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto…

- Entonces, ella sigue ahí…. ¡conoces a Tomoyo Daidouji!

- Ella, es la mejor amiga de Sakura, ¿cierto?

- Si…-bajando la cabeza-…pero sabes, nunca la voy a olvidar, esos hermosos ojos amatista, hacían que mi vida brillara.

- Entonces tu, ¿la amaste, verdad?

- Si…

CONTINUARA…

Pues, creo que esta listo…si, lo releí como 10 veces xD…

Con el tiempo que tengo es mucho xD…con esto de la influenza…tengo poco tiempo

Y, algunos contratiempos jajaja…

Bn ya no tengo más que decir…no hay adelantos…gracias por sus reviews y si…muchas gracias la verdad.

:.("Creer que algo te pertenece, no significa que sea tuyo"=Dark-oji~Sophi_hime).:


	3. Antes del Crepusculo

Hola!!!!!

Jajaja si que tarde mucho en hacer esto vdd pero…creo que valió la pena por que…solo de la historia son 2508 palabras xDDDDD

Casi 2 semanas o más xDDD…espero que les agrade y…pues hay como 2 flash backs pero..bn

Nos vemos al final…byebye

* * *

Capitulo 3: Antes del Crepúsculo

- ¡Syaoran, resiste!...-gritaba Eriol al ver a su amigo-.

Las convulsiones eran cada vez más fuertes y, a cada momento, tocia sangre, debido a que, sus órganos internos estaban desintegrándose rápidamente gracias a esa enfermedad.

_Flash Back:_

_Cuando Syaoran y Eriol se volvieron los mejores amigos, una grave enfermedad ataco el reino de Eriol y el cual, cayó en gran depresion gracias a la mortandad de ese lugar._

_Syaoran, salio a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo, hoy, los dos mejores iban a salir de campo pero…Syaoran, no se dio cuenta de que, el vendedor, estaba contaminado por esa enfermedad y, calló enfermo en unos cuantos dias._

_Al principio solo era una leve toz pero…con el paso del tiempo, se convirtio en la peor enfermedad conocida por la humanidad._

_Fin Flash Back._

-…-tomándole la mano-…perdóname por esto pero, tienes que volver con ella…-y ladeando su cabeza al costado izquierdo imponiendo que su vena yugular se exhibiera aun más-.

Y, acercando su boca hacia el cuello de su compañero, introdujo esos filosos y extraños colmillos, los cuales, infiltraron la toxina que invadiría su cuerpo rápidamente convirtiéndolo en un vampiro.

Al momento de su despertar, era invadido por ese líquido rojo que, los humanos denominaban como "sangre" ahora, su droga, que, rápidamente saciaba su necesidad de poseerlo.

Su piel, rápidamente de tener un tono bronceado. Se volvió blanca como la misma nieve y sus ojos ámbar, se volvían negros al contacto con un leve rayo de sol, al instante, sus colmillos se encontraban incrustados en su labio inferior derramando pequeñas gotas de sangre que, rápidamente eran atrapadas por sus agiles manos.

Cuando por fin, tomo conciencia de lo que tenia presenta, su respiración se volvió agitada provocando que, sus pulmones no respondieran y, convulsionándose una vez más y, cuanto tomo control de ellos, su corazón aun seguía agitado provocando que, aunque fuera uno de ellos, se sentia impotente.

Pertenecer a una raza como ser un vampiro, era un gran honor y más si, tu dueño, es decir, el vampiro que lo transformó, era un vampiro de sangre pura pero, en cambio el, no se sentía orgulloso, al contrario tal vez, solo tal vez por un momento…su vida fuera el paraíso.

Pero ese pensamiento solo era…una ilusión.

**----------------------------------------**

**En otro Lugar**

**----------------------------------------**

- Madre, Padre, ¿no se ha sabido nada sobre Syaoran?

- No hija, un traficante de niños nos comento que puede ser que, lo vendió al reino de Hong Kong.

- P-pero…-llevándose las manos a las boca-….¡¿Cómo puede ser, era mi mejor amigo porque…p-porque siempre traigo a la mala suerte?!...-se preguntaba gritando y sollozando-.

- Eso lo entenderás muy pronto monstruo…-dijo su hermano desde la esquina de la habitación-.

- ¡Que te calles he ordenado!...-grito eufórico su padre-…que no entiendes que desde ahora estas desheredado y eres mi esclavo personal.

- P-pero…padre…

- Sakura, esto es entre tu hermano…no mejor dicho, entre mi esclavo y tu no hay nada de común.

- Sakura, no te preocupes por mi, sabes que seguiremos siendo hermanos aunque, este maldito viejo malparido no lo acepte…

- …-arrojándole una copa de cristal cortado al rostro-…¡Callate y, limpia esas manchas de sangre bastardo!

- ¡Ya padre!...solo quiero sabes ese gran secreto

- ¿Cuándo es tu próximo cumpleaños Sakura-san?

- dentro de dos meses cumpliré 14 años.

- Entonces, hasta ese entonces te lo contaré.

**-------------------------------------------**

**En un lugar de Hong Kong**

**-------------------------------------------**

- Sakura…-dando suaves golpes a su cabeza-…¿Qué fue lo que hice? , ¡¿Dios, Que fue maldita sea?!

- Ya Syaoran, no te sobreesfuerzes, sabes que te harás daño.

- Pero, Eriol-san, ¿Por qué no dejaste que muriera en ese momento?, ¿acaso tenias algo planeado?.

- Pues…veras…-apareciéndole una pequeña gota de sudor en la cara-…la sangre que veviste es de…de…Sakura-san.

- ¡¿Qué?!. ¡haber, explicate maldito!...-tomandolo de la camisa y, con una fuerza sobrehumana llevándolo a la pared-…¡¿Cómo es que no me hayas comentado sobre eso, ya han pasado 2 meses desde ese entonces?!.

- Calmate Syaoran

- ¡Calmarme, quieres eso pero…tu no sufriste esa transfomacion tan doloros, solo me convertiste…por que no me dejaste morir!...-con lagrimas en los ojos (1)-.

- Porque tienes que volver con ella…esa es la razón…-tamando del hombro a su amigo, haciendo que este se relajara-.

- Pero…mañana es su cumpleaños y no voy a permitir que ese maniático de su padre le comente la vedad.

- Entonces…estas pensándolo mismo que yo…

- Viajemos a Nihon.

Y asi los dos reyes de las sombras, se adentraron en la búsqueda y dejaron su vida al destino…

**---------------------------------------------**

**Palacio Real, 1 de Abril**

**---------------------------------------------**

- Feliz dia Sakura-san!...-grito Tomoyo con entusiasmo-…hoy cumples 14 años…que rápido creces…bueno ahora, cierra lo ojos

- …-rapidamente los cerro-…¿Qué es Tomy-chan?

- Ahorita lo veras

Y sacando un regalo del armario, se lo entrega a la joven princesa.

- Ahora, puedes abrir los ojos.

- …-y sacando una envoltura de la caja y, rompiedola, nota que, es una vestido hermosísimo (2)-…Arigatou (gracias) Tomy-chan…me encanto pero, ¿Dónde lo compraste?

- Yo lo hice

- Sugoi (impresionante) pero, por que…-observando las manos de su amiga-…pero…Tomy-chan, te has lastimado.

- No importa, Sakura-san, estoy bien…-haciendo su hermosa sonrisa-…sabes que sacrificarlo todo por ti.

- Pero…Tomy-chan

- Sakura, no me importa, sabes que haria lo mejor que se pudiese por ti.

**----------------------------------------**

**Puerta del Palacio**

**----------------------------------------**

- Bueno, hemos llegada hasta aquí , ¿y ahora que?, crees que no dejaran pasar asi por asi.

- Mira y aprende Syaoran

Y, en cuanto, Eriol alcanzo a ver a unos guardias, le enseño el escudo de su reino y, ellos rápidamente, ordenaron que abrieran las puertas.

- Eriol, eres impresionante…-lo miraba maravillado Syaoran-…nunca crei que esa cabecita tuya funcionara.

- Que dijiste…-lo miro Eriol con los ojos encendidos como el fuego-…quieres que vuelva a pasar lo mismo cuando estuvimos en America

- N-no Eriol…solo calmate…-con una pequeña gota de sudor-…solo recuerda el daño que causamos.

_Flash Back_

_(Syaoran Pov)_

_Cuando estuvimos en America, yo y Eriol, estuvimos recorriendo todo el lugar y, notamos que, nadie hablaba japonés asi que, como no conocia todas la cualidades de Eriol, supe que, el muy maldito hablaba el ingles y, no hospedamos en un lujoso hotel en el cual, teníamos una estadía de 5 dias._

_El tiempo se pasaba demasiado lento asi que, se me ocurrio comentarle a Eriol que, al fin esa cabeza suya llena de aire funcionaba pero…mi queridísimo amigo no se lo tomo tan bien como me lo esperaba y, me tomo por el brazo y me lanzo haca la pared, formando un gran hoyo ya que, atravesé por el…asi que, como era de suponerse, no teniamos suficiente plata como para pagar los daños y, tuvimos que volver a Hong Kong._

_Fin Flash Back_

Cuando entraron al palacio, Tomoyo rápidamente corrió a recibir a los neuvo invitado sabiendo que, Eriol volvía y que, traía consigo a un nuevo acompañante que, extrañamente, era un joven identico a una persona que ella habia conocido hace poco tiempo...

- ¡¿Syaoran-kun?!...

- Tomoyo-san, ¿esta Sakura-hime por aquí?

- Si, esta en su habitación…-señalando la ventana de esta-.

- Gracias…-y corrió como un rayo-.

Y subiendo rápidamente las largas y brillantes escaleras de mármol, abrió la puerta de la princesa, haciendo que esta, resonara al chocar con la pared.

- ¡Sakura-san!...-grito Syaoran entusiasmado-…pensé que no volvería a verla, ¡que alegría siento!.

- Pero, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Tenia que hacerlo, no pertenezco a tu mundo Sakura, ya no.

- P-pero, ¿Por qué, solo por que no eres duque, príncipe o, el siguiente en la línea?

- No es por eso, solo que, solo que…

Por la ventana, de la habitación que, daba al balcón, se rompió y, alcanzo ha rozar algo y, al momento se escucho un grito.

Sakura ahogó un gemido y, de su bella y suave piel, escurrió un brillante y cautivador líquido rojo que, dio tentación al inexperto vampiro que, lenta y seductoramente, se acercaba y, posando su fría y tersa mano, limpio y se llevo a los labios esa flamante sustancia limpiándola lentamente y, amando la vida de su princesa.

**---------------------------------------**

**Entrada del Palacio**

**---------------------------------------**

- Eriol-sama, ¿p-por que has vuelto?.

- Solo por ti, mi bella amatista.

- Eriol-sama

- Tomoyo, nunca te olvide pero, mi madre, no podía contradecirla.

- Y, entonces, ¿Qué paso con Meiling Li?

- Nuestro compromiso quedo roto, yo lo rompí por ti.

- Pero, y tu madre.

- Ahora, ya no estoy más en la línea al trono pero, valió la pena.

- Y, ¿Qué paso?

- Soy el príncipe que, quedo exiliado de Inglaterra y, ahora vivo en el palacio de Hong Kong.

- Y, ¿Syaoran donde lo encontraste?

- Lo compre a un traficante de esclavos.

- P-pero, ¿Cómo puede ser que haya llegado hasta Hong Kong?

- El traficante dijo que lo trajo desde Nihon pero, no comprendo, ¿Cómo fue que no lucho si, es muy decidido y, no deja que lo atrapen tan fácilmente?

- Lo hiciste verdad…Eriol

- Jaja…-con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-…estaba a punto de morir…

**-----------------------------------**

**Habitación de Sakura**

**------------------------------------**

- S-Syaoran, ¿Q-Qué fue eso?...-algo intimidada-…acaso tu…

- Estuve co el Príncipe Exiliado Hiragizawa

- P-pero, esa familia es…

- Son los últimos sangre pura del mundo.

- Entonces tu…-dando un paso hacia atrás-…eres…

- Si, soy lo que piensas, un humano mitad vampiro que, bebe la fuente de vida de las personas que, son algo parecidas a mi.

- P-pero tu, no me lastimarías ¿cierto?

- No, mis instintos te desean pero, he con controlarme antes de que sea tarde.

- ¿Sea tarde?, podrías morderme o, ¿te atreverías a morderme?

- ¡No!, seré vampiro y, un humano de sangre fría e mi interior pero, jamás te mordería.

- Entonces, ¿nada afectara nuestra amistad?

- Mis alas negras solo servirán para protegerte, no quiero que me juzgues por lo que soy y, menos por ser un caído…no me quiero convertir en uno de ellos.

- Entonces, ¿Tu no deseaste ser así?

- No, estaba al borde de la muerte cuando, Eriol me salvo.

- Entonces, ¿eres su esclavo?

- Preferimos llamarlo, "Contrato Inesperado" así que, no sirvo a el, solo somos amigos.

- Bueno, aquí ya no hay privacidad, las paredes tienes oídos.

- ¿Eh?...-se preguntaba confundido-.

- Que todo pasa por estas paredes, sigues siendo igual de ingenuo. Bueno acompáñame…

Y salieron por el balcón de la habitación haciendo que, el vestido que traía Sakura, se rasgara de las puntas.

**-------------------------------------**

**Jardines del Sur**

**--------------------------------------**

- Syaoran, mira…veo que, sigues siendo el mismo de hace 8 meses, no puedo creer que…hayas vuelto.

- Sakura, sabes…es algo que solo a ti te contare: ¿sabes por que los vampiros son tan atractivos para los mortales?

- No, ¿Por?

- Por que, solo nos ven como criaturas divinas que, Él creo pero…no somos algo que…pueda hacer los sueños realidad.

- Por que no…

- Por que, solo somos fantasías, algunos creerían que…solo somos piel pintada…: ¿sabes por que los licántropos odian a los vampiros?

- Por que…¿ellos no pueden enamorar a las personas tan fácilmente?

- No. Por que, somos sus peores enemigos al cazar a sus presas preferidas…

- Pero sabes…no me importa por que…se que te me protegeras.

- Claro que te protegeré…lo haré.

Y…mirando al cielo, esa bella combinación de colores que se formaban antes de tocar el océano con, esa gran bola de fuego que, desprendía calor y hacia que hubiera vida en el planeta…desapareció…y así, se convirtió en un bello crepúsculo, algo que, es indispensable ver.

En las profundidades de la oscuridad, se encontraba una sombra observando a los dos enamorados que…no podían dejar de abrazarse y dejar de pensar en que cambiarían los cosas desde ahora pero…lo que menos se esperaban es que…su futuro estaba a punto de cambiar apartir de la media noche cuando…seria revelado el secreto…

- Sakura, feliz cumpleaños…-susurro al oido de su princesa-.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!

Jajaja la vdd es que…me encanto este capi…y vemos que cambian los cosas que Syaoran y…Eriol xDD

Bn nos vemos sales byebeybeye

Espero que con esto se hagan las 3000 palabras que prometi xDDD

Solo me faltaron 500 y la vdd que ya no se me ocurria nada xDDDD

Bn nos vemos ahora si…dejen mucho reviews y si no…seguire igual de feliz por que…ps no me interesan (forma sarcastica)

.:(La vida y la muerte…no solo existe una sola vida en este infinito tiempo…=Dark-Oji[Sophi-Hime]…):.


	4. Su Verdadera forma

Hola a todos, se que he demorado demasiado en hacer este capitulo pero creo que en verdad se pone interesante la historia, ahora ya descubrimos lo que le paso a Syaoran, y en verdad que hubo cambios muy drasticos pero, ese capitulo sera para despues, ese sera el proximo que creo que se llamara..."Nuevos enemigos" o "¿Seremos felices juntos?...este sera dedicado especialemten a Eriol y Tomoyo, ya que, hay cosas que nadie se espera y me ayudaron ha hacerlos grandes en verdad. bueno...de todas formas, expresen sus ideas y espero que si les guste este capituo ya que, esta algo largo gracias a que, estube leyendo demasiado y me estube relajando para poder escribir finalmente, tambien si tengo faltas de ortografias claro, cualquiera las tiene pero, bueno sigamos...

Continuemos y ya saben lo de más blablabla CLAMP y blablabla...

* * *

Capitulo 4: Su Verdadera forma, ¿acaso llegara a ser él mismo alguna vez?

- Sakura, feliz cumpleaños…-susurro al oído de su princesa-.

En esos momentos Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor aunque, hasta ese momento, nadie sospechaba que esa noche cambiaria el destino de esos dos seres…

11:30 p.m.

- Sakura-san…-se acerco rápidamente Tomoyo-…ya es la hora, los siento Syaoran-sama…-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia-.

- Con Syaoran basta.

- Entonces, hasta luego.

- Ah…-bostezo una somnolienta Sakura-… ¿ya es momento verdad Tomy-chan?

- Si, es hora de que vallamos con su padre.

- ¡Sakura espera!...-dijo Syaoran tomándola del brazo-…recuerda, lo que te digas ahí dentro, no debe cambiar nuestra amistad.

- Claro…-esbozando una enorme sonrisa-…no te preocupes. Hagamos una promesa…-uniendo sus meñiques (1)…-"Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito…"

- …-completando la frase-…"Aquel que no cumpla se le encajaran mil agujas y se le cortará el dedo".

- Entonces, nos vemos Syaoran…-dijo alejándose-…cuídate y no te preocupes…-dijo acercándose a Tomoyo-… ¡Adiós!

- Cuídate…-dijo en un hilo de voz casi inaudible-…Sakura.

Sakura caminó hacia la puerta la cual era custodiada por Eriol, el cual hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta lentamente dejando entrar a Sakura y a Tomoyo; cuando se encontraban en el vestíbulo o, como algunos lo llamaban "La Sala del Trono", su padre, El Rey, la esperaba sentado en su trono con su madre, La Reina, a su izquierda, sentada en su trono, un poco más pequeño que el de su esposo.

- Buenas noches sus Altezas…-dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia-… ¿Dónde su encuentra mi hermano Touya?

- Recuerda que ya no es más tu hermano querida…-dijo su madre dándole una hermosa sonrisa y, cerrando sus esmeraldas que tenia por ojos-.

- Pero, si lo quieres ver aquí esta…-dijo su padre tomando algo entre las manos-.

Tomo una soga que estaba tirada en el piso y la estiro haciendo que Touya se acercara, con algo que parecía un grillete que estaba aplicado a su cuello y que en medio tenía una especie de gancho, donde tenía esa soga atada.

- ¡Hermano!

- S-Sakura, n-no te preocupes por mi…dijo en un hilo de voz-.

- Pero Hermano…

- Ya Sakura, será mejor que sepas lo que este inmundo hombre te ha estado ocultando pero, no te alteres porque, después el monstruo destruye el palacio…-dijo burlón-.

- Entonces, padre, ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?

- Está bien. Nuestra familia no es cualquier familia que digamos. No solo por ser los gobernantes, somos el Reino más poderoso después del Reino Hiragizawa, debido a que nosotros pertenecemos a "un clan de cazadores"

- ¿Cazadores?...-dijo algo ingenua-.

- Si, cazadores de vampiros y también llegamos a cazar licántropos aunque, no son demasiado peligrosos.

- "Entonces tendré que cazar a Syaoran"…-se dijo para sí misma temblando interiormente-.

- Querida hija, no me digas que te has enamorado del joven Hiragizawa.

- No, claro que no madre…-dijo esta muy seria-…y ¿la familia Li tiene algo que ver con esto?

- Ellos pertenecen al grupo de los licántropos, tenemos una alianza con ellos y espero que nunca se atrevan a romperla, ellos protegen a nuestro reino aunque una de sus generaciones no fue un total éxito, ese niño bastardo, no es un licántropo…-dijo su padre con aire de alegría-…creo que su nombre era Li Xiao Lang.

- "Eso quiere decir que Syaoran solo se convirtió en vampiro, oh gracias Dios"…-volvió a pensar la joven alegrándose y poniendo una sonrisa exterior-…"aunque el no me lo haya revelado, mentira, ya van dos Syaoran"…-volvió a pensar esta vez algo molesta-.

- Aun así, tu deber es matarlo a toda costa.

- P-pero padre, si él no nos ha hecho nada, ¿Por qué he de matarlo?

- Porque tienes que cumplir tu deber como hija de la familia Kinomoto, es tu misión, está en tus venas.

Sakura solo asintió con su cabeza pero por dentro se sentía fatal, no podía hacer lo que su padre le pedía, Syaoran se veía involucrado en esta farsa que hasta ahora, ella no sabía y no le gustaba nada.

Mientras que en los jardines del Sur, un Syaoran muy impaciente se movia de un lado para otro esperando que el Rey Kinomoto no le hubiera dicho nada impropio a su querida Sakura ya que, eso cambiaria drásticamente su ya ahora infortunada vida.

- ¡Syaoran!...-grito Sakura desde el otro lado del patio, encaminándose hacia él con paso apresurado-…tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué pasó Sakura?, ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

- No es nada, aunque, quisiera saber más sobre ti, ¿Por qué no me cuentas tu vida?...-dijo esta algo desorbitada y enfurecida-.

- ¿Qué?...-dijo este entendiendo la indirecta que le decía su compañera-…yo, olvide mi pasado si.

- Ja, no lo creo. Será mejor que me digas todo lo que eres Syaoran, en verdad que no estoy de humor.

- Es la verdad Sakura.

- ¡Ya no me mientas sí, no quiero escuchar una solo mentira salir de esa boca!

- Mentirte, yo nunca te he mentido.

- ¡No me vengas con eso ahora Syaoran!, o es que acaso ¿quieres que te refresque la memoria?, ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que es en realidad tu familia?...-dijo esto mientras lo miraba desafiante haciendo que este desviara la mirada, lo que ocasiono que Sakura explotara en ira-…muy bien, eso es lo que quieres. No me dejas otra opción Li Xiao Lang. Yo misma te ayudare a recordar lo que deberías ser verdaderamente.

- Sakura no te atreverías.

- ¿Me estas probando?

- Sabes que, no me interesa lo que digas, si pertenezco a una familia de licántropos pero a que tu querido padre no te dijo que nos ha tenido esclavizados sirviéndole, ese tratado para no atacarlos es más que una farsa, ahora soy el único en libertad, ¡la única cosa que en verdad amaba ahora se encuentra prisionera de tu maldito padre!. y tú más que nadie debería recordar las atrocidades que a cometido por eso, aunque tú no sabias la verdad y me daba ventaja, también ahora debes de encontrar a todos los Hiragizawa aunque, eso será después, ahora esperare a que te fortalezcas, ya que cuando estemos en combate, deseare ver tu espada en mi cuello y yo pidiendo clemencia para que al menos pueda servirte como protector o esclavo, por toda la eternidad para así, cumplir mi destino y acabar por fin con esta libertad que me ha mantenido preso en verdad.

- ¡No me interesa tenerte como esclavo!, solo que si me hubieras dicho toda la verdad, aunque tuvieras esos genes, aparte, me mentiste con que eras un vampiro, ¡¿que más falta, que solo seas una cosa creada?!

- Podría serlo...-dijo este de una forma inusual-..."q-que me está pasando, mi cuerpo, no reacciona como yo deseo..."-pensó, ¿en verdad ese era el momento que no quería que llegase, esa cosa dentro de él se apoderaría de su cuerpo mientras él no podía hacer nada?, ¿se quedaría viendo como destrozaba con sus propias manos a Sakura sin que él lo quiérase así?-.

- S-Syaoran, ¿Qué te pasa?, en verdad crees que, no olvídalo, es algo que no entenderías.

- Que, no entendería ¿Qué piensas que en verdad me salte una generación en mi familia?, o ¿Qué soy algo creado?, querida, has acertado en todas tu suposiciones pero, no puedo dejarte vivir más, el Syaoran que conoces se encuentra luchando pero, es demasiado débil como para poder escapar de su propia mente, es horrible tener dos almas…-dijo este algo quisquilloso-…pero, es algo a lo que uno se va acostumbrando, solo que tu querido amigo no ha hecho lo que nuestro amo nos ha ordenado y se gano su castigo divino, ahora permanecerá encerrado hasta que entienda su lugar, ha hecho demasiado con fusilarse a si mismo y convertirse en esa asquerosa raza de vampiro, nunca volverá a ser un maldito experimento fallido, ahora para mi maldita vida, será un ser vivo y que pueda respirar y sentir, y todo gracias a ti…-dijo acercándose velozmente, casi en un parpadeo, y tomando a Sakura por el cuello, casi destrozándoselo y aprovechando que está casi no podía respirar se acerco a su oído-…¿sabes que él te ama?...-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible-…y eso es lo que lo hace tener un maldito corazón de humano, por eso lo detesto tanto, era perfecto cuando no sentía nada por los demás y cuando ellos lo miraban con desprecio y lastima, pero llegaste tu y todo cambio, su corazón comenzó a parecerse más al de un asqueroso humano…-dijo este de forma arrogante-…"ya basta, no quiero que ella sufra, ¡Ya basta!"…-dijo Syaoran dentro de sí mismo expresando su voz con ahora su nuevo interlocutor y confundiendo a este produciendo que se tomara la cabeza con las manos denotando que sufría dolor de cabeza-…¡basta maldito, tu nunca me ganaras, soy más poderoso que tú!...-dijo ahora su otro yo-…"¡no me interesa, no permitiré que le hagas daño a la única persona que me acepto siendo algo que no debería existir en este infierno…Aah!"…-y con ese grito, por fin se había liberado de su y maligno, volviendo en sí, controlando sus impulsos asesinos y resguardándolos aunque sea por un tiempo-.

- S-Syaoran, ¿en verdad eres tú?...-dijo esta algo temblorosa-.

- Si Sakura, yo en verdad, solo existo por una razón, y esa razón la encontré hace ya 8 meses.

- ¿Y cuál es la razón?

- Protegerte a ti de mi mismo. Ahora no puedes estar más tiempo cerca de mí, soy demasiado peligroso para ti, no te queda otra opción que matarme.

- Sabes que no haré eso, jamás sería capaz de matarte y tú lo sabes muy bien, ya que yo…te amo.

- Entonces, será mejor que me olvides, si tanto es tu amor por mí, olvídame, no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme, por favor Sakura, será mejor para los dos, así aunque ambos suframos, siempre llevaremos dentro de nosotros, una parte del otro y, si algún día nuestros destinos se vuelven a unir, estaré feliz de estar a tu lado, no importa el costo, seré feliz.

- Pero, ¿jamás volveré a verte?

- En tus sueños me veras, poblare tus sueños cada que duermas, cada que Morfeo se encuentre dentro de ti y me permita poder estar cerca de ti aunque sea solo unos momentos, para poder acariciarte y tenerte entre mis brazos, como lo deseo en estos momentos.

Sakura se aproximo a este, cumpliendo el deseo que este al momento de sentir la calidez de el cuerpo de su amada, se entristeció, soltando algunas lagrimas de dolor al saber que no solo no la volvería ha ver, sino que tampoco volvería a saber de ella nunca más, era impredecible que su futuro estuviese conectado, más si se trataba de él, su único amigo había sido un joven de nombre Yamazaki, el cual termino siendo sirviente de Eriol, y su familia había sido destruida y el no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde provenía, en verdad ahora se encontraba vagando en la tinieblas buscando una posible solución a su desdichado y sombrío pasado.

Lentamente se fueron separando dando a entender que dentro de mucho tiempo volvería a encontrarse y poder seguir teniendo sus vidas, hasta que, el destino volviera a hace de las suyas e internamente, bloquear la amistad que tanto había fructificado, destrozándola en una noche, esa noche de pena y dolor par ambos.

Se despidieron lentamente mientras que ahora ya se alejaban el uno del otro, Syaoran se aproximaba a la salida de las murallas del imponente castillo, mientras que la joven cazadora se adentraba en los oscuros pasillos de su hogar, solo se miraron de reojo, dando a notar que ya estaban demasiado lejos para seguir mirando hacia atrás.

**----------------------------------------**

**6 años después…**

**Reino de Clow**

**----------------------------------------**

(Syaoran POV)

Había pasado largo tiempo desde que abandone el castillo de Sakura, no me había puesto a pensar en el daño que le pude haber causado pero, sabía que era lo mejor para ella, sabía que si me hubiera quedado en el castillo, tarde o temprano recuperaría la memoria que ahora profesa en mi mente, obligándome a recordar la verdadera forma en la que nací, en la que fui creado…

(Fin Syaoran POV)

_Flash Back:…_

_Durante su último legado, Hien Li, jefe del Clan Li, tuvo un matrimonio con Ieran Li, la nueva cabeza del Clan, su espeso, al desconocer las causas de la muerte repentina de su esposa y al no haber podido engendrar a ningún hijo varón, contrato al mejor hechicero que encontró, su queridísimo amigo, "El poderoso Mago Clow", para que el pudiese darle la forma de que su Clan siguiera existiendo._

_Cuando este acepto la solicitud de su señor, fue de inmediato al palacio y durante unas cuantas horas de reunión, llegaron al acuerdo de que, su querido, y brutal hijo debía ser creado, no tenía otro remedio más que dar algo cambio por la vida que estaba a punto de ser asegurada._

_Hien por otro lado, comento a sus cuatro hijas que no estaría durante un tiempo en se hogar, por lo que no podían estar saliendo repetidamente del palacio._

_Clow lo llevo al palacio del Clan Kinomoto, el cual era en ese tiempo el mejor Clan de cazadores de Licántropos y vampiros, su padre había sido entregados a ellos debido a que abuso de su poder, el mismo había sido quien lo había delatado._

_Al entrar, encontró a su querida hermana Nadeshko sentada al lado del jefe del Clan, Fujitaka Kinomoto, el cual lo recibió con una sonrisa y un buen apretón de manos, ellos se habían declarado la paz desde que había entregado a su padre, y juro que lo protegería, aunque, ahora era el momento en que debía tomar una decisión, y dejando atrás a su familia y al el mismo, destruyo a cada uno de los sirvientes y familia de ese clan, sin importarle lo que ocurriera, sabía que ese castigo le llevaría la muerte, más sin embargo, al momento de ver a una pequeña criatura en los brazos de su hermana, les perdono la vida a ellos, incluyendo a su único hijo varón, y él, reclamo ese lugar como suyo, sabiendo que el jefe del Clan aliado, no era ingenuo, se introdujo la espada de esto, provocando su propia muerte y con este, la muerte de sus queridas hijas las cuales, se encontraban realmente preocupadas por las acciones de su padre, y finalmente terminaron muertas. Clow como lo había prometido, le creó un descendiente, más no le formó corazón y su alma, pero, al no haber completado efectivamente el ritual, el alma de la pequeña criatura se dividió en dos partes, la parte amable e inocente, y su contraparte, así, el pequeño en verdad estaría en problemas cuando su parte malvada fuese controlándolo poco a poco y, ahora, su padre Hien Li__, al haber muerto trágicamente y todo su Clan había quedado desvanecido, no tenía más remedio que abandonar a la criatura a su suerte…_

_Fin Flash Back._

(Syaoran POV)

Y ahora, empiezo a comprender la razón de mi difunto padre y mi difunto creador, no era nada más que una simple ilusión, un sueño para ambos; mientras que mi padre deseara tener a un hijo varón, no podía verlo crecer ya que su vida y la de su Clan se daría para crearlo, mientras que su querido amigo Clow quisiera ver una creación de él completada y así al fin poder descansar en paz para encontrarse en el infierno con sus creaciones, por lo tanto, yo no estoy muy distante de ese futuro.

Me encuentro frente a la fortaleza del Castillo de los Kinomoto, después de 6 largos años de travesía por el mundo, intentando contener mi lado malévolo, yo, Xiao Lang Li, me encuentro a unos pasos de mi destino, al igual que esa persona que se encuentra dentro de estas, la única persona que hizo que creciera un corazón dentro de este cuerpo ahora lleno, mi querida, Sakura…

**-----------------------------------**

**Dentro del Palacio**

**-------------------------------------**

(Sakura POV)

Me encontraba dentro del jardín central observando al cielo azul; las nubes se encontraban cubriendo al bellísimo astro que nos proporcionaba energía, y provocando que una sombra se escapara de entre las rendijas de la puerta, me acerque para observar con mejor detalle la sombra.

- Sakura soy yo…-escuche que alguien decía mi nombre detrás de la puerta de hierro, su voz se me hacia conocida-.

- ¿Hermano?...-conteste, en verdad no sabía quién era-.

- No, soy yo, Xiao Lang, mejor como Syaoran. Recuerda que dije que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar, el destino nos volvería a unir.

- Esto…esto no es posible…-dije en un susurro, el en verdad había cumplido su promesa de regresar-…¡espera Syaoran, deja llamar a un guardia para que abra la puerta!...-le grite mientras que salía corriendo en dirección contraria-.

- No te preocupes, solo estaré aquí durante unos meses…-dijo él en un susurro que no alcance a escuchar-...yo te protegeré de todo.

Cuando llegue con el guardia, le ordene que abriera la puerta y, allí se encontraba, el parado frente a mí, con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa de las que ya no se dan a cualquier persona, su cuerpo se había formado, y ahora estaba más alto y, de todas formas, aun cuando teníamos 14, seguía siendo más alto…-que vergüenza de verdad-…y, su cabello color chocolate seguía igual de despeinado aunque, intentaba peinarse volvía a su lugar…

- Hola Princesa…-me dijo el antes de que se desmayara-…nos vemos después…Sakura…

Así, note que en su ropa había una gran mancha de sangre que seguía creciendo mientras que en el suelo se formaba un charco…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Jajajajajaja....en verdad es que, no se que hacer...puede que tambien haga cosas como...un bonus xDD...o como en eso de omakes xDD...., se me habia ocurrido hacer como POV de cada uno de los personajes y, no sabia que hacer...

espero que algun de ustedes me ayuden a poder pensar bien en lo que tengo que hacer...

bueno nos vemos sale!!!

espero que les guste el capitulo sale!!!

Matta nee???

(Mi procedencia nos separa del destino que nos espera: [frase de Eriol en el proximo capitulo], dark-oji)


	5. Un brinco hacia la libertad

Pues, con lo nuevo aqui me presento...tengo casi 2 meses sin actualizar, lo se, pero, espero que les guste el capi, y los deje con insomnio rompiendoles la cabeza xDD no se crean xD

los derechos a CLAMP y ps continuamos abajo....

* * *

Capitulo 5: El brinco hacia la libertad.

"_Todos los que amas mueren y los que están vivos te desprecian por un error que cometiste" Sakura_

"_Cuando llegue el final, casi matas a alguien que amas y te das cuenta de que lo quieres hacer y…lo haces" Syaoran._

Después de entrar al castillo, Syaoran estaba recostado sobre la misma cama de hace ya 7 años, la habitación de Sakura no había cambiado nada desde ese entonces, todo parecía intacto, como si el miso tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese lugar.

- ¿Q-que paso?...-se pregunto este sobándose la cabeza y apoyando su mano en donde estaba la herida-…Sakura, tu en trajiste hasta aquí…-le dijo a su acompañante quien estaba sosteniéndole la mano derecha-.

- Si, estabas muy mal herido, tenias una rasgadura demasiado profunda y podía ocasionarte muchos problemas si no se sanaba.

- Entonces, muchas gracias Sakura...-le dijo sonriendo-…ahora, creo que deberé irme, no quiera causarte molestias.

- Syaoran espera, mi padre quiere hablar contigo. Está en el comedor, en verdad no sé qué es lo que te quiere decir pero, es algo importante…-le dijo esta-.

- Entonces, enseguida bajo…-y con esto salió de la habitación dejando sola a Sakura-.

Syaoran bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y no mostrar signos de dolor, aparte de esa herida, tenia sientas de ellas por todo el cuerpo, los entrenamientos había sido demasiado como para que llegase a fracasar, bajo las escaleras de mármol en forma de caracol y fue directamente al comedor donde se encontraba el gobernante de ese lugar.

- Buenas tardes, Alteza…-dijo este haciendo una reverencia-…¿me llamo?

- oh, Syaoran, si, ven pasa siéntate…-entro rápido y seguro y tomo asiento junto al gobernante-…me han contado mucho sobre tu Syaoran, no sabes de dónde vienes pero, eres realmente bueno en las batallas, quiera ofrecerte un trabajo aquí en el palacio.

- ¿Cuál sería majestad?...-pregunto este algo intrigado y a la vez molesto-.

- Quisiera que fuera el guardia personal de mi querida hija Sakura, ha estado demasiado extraña estos últimos días, y algunos sirvientes dicen que la han visto escapar en las noches del castillo, en verdad me preocupa si está en peligro o que otra cosa llegase a pasar pero, claro si tu tomas la decisión de aceptar este empleo, yo no te voy a obligar.

- Pues si lo acepto alteza, solo que, ¿lo único que debo hacer es vigilar a la Princesa y/o auxiliarla si está en peligro no es asi?...-dijo este un tanto aburrido-.

- No, tu deber es dar tu vida por ella si acaso llegase a intentar asesinarla e informarme de todo lo que tenga planeado, se que ustedes se llevan realmente bien, aparte, ella no tiene que enterarse que estas protegiéndola, ¿o sí?...-dijo este sonriendo maliciosamente-.

- No, entonces, será mejor que busque una buena casa para vivir.

- Oh no, eso no será problema, te asignare una de las habitaciones del castillo para que no estés lejos de Sakura…-trono los dedos y dos mucamas aparecieron velozmente-…guíenlo a su habitación y manden a alguien para que recoja sus pertenencias.

- Alteza, lo único que tengo es esta ropa…-dijo algo apenado-…no hay otra cosa más aparte de esto.

- Entonces, mañana sal con Sakura a dar la vuelta y compra algo de ropa, toma…-le dio una bolsita de cuero con muchas monedas de oro-…es el bono de tu paga, cómprate lo que quieras con el…-y ordeno que se retiraran-…Syaoran Li, estaré esperando pacientemente tus reportes…-dijo en un susurro-.

Syaoran por su parte, estaba siguiendo a la mucamas que lo llevaba a su nueva habitación, pero se le hizo muy extraño que estaba demasiado cerca de la de Sakura, sabía que tenía que vigilarla pero, ¿tan de cerca?, ella necesitaba su espacio personal y ahora el no podía dárselo.

Cuando entro a la habitación, noto que era muy apreciada a la de Sakura, aunque la de ella estaba decorada con pintura de color rosa pastel la de él era un tono azul algo oscuro pero, finalmente pastel, dejo el morral que traía desde en principio en la cama y se acoso, quedándose profundamente dormido.

**------------------------------**

**Sueño (Syaoran POV)**

**------------------------------**

Estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Sakura, esta tenía una fiebre mortal, no podía dejarla sola, cuando me di cuenta, esta se había quedado dormida- quizá por el cansancio o la actuación de la fiebre-me recosté a su lado acariciándole sus hermosos cabellos color cobre con tonos dorados, escuchando como respiraba, comencé a levantarme, no quiera que alguna de las mucamas me encontrara asi y más si se trataba de Sakura en verdad no quería que supieran que la sigo cuidando de esa forma.

Regrese a mi habitación, pensando en cualquier cosa que se me viniera a la mente, ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que había regresado al palacio y comencé a servirle al Rey pero, aun no sabía cómo reaccionaría Sakura cuando se enterase de que la he estado vigilando.

Empezaba a quedarme dormido cuando, sentí que una manos rodeaban mi cuello, comenzaban a intentar asfixiarme, la vista se me volvía nublosa y no podía ver muy bien a mi agresor, era muy parecido a mi pero, no sabía si en verdad era yo.

- Sera mejor que te alejes de la Princesa, ella es solo mía Syaoran…-me dije a mi mismo, quien era ese, había falsificado mi voz o, era la otra cosa que eme controlaba-.

- Nunca te lo…permitiré…-dije a regañadientes y apenas con el poco aliento que me quedaba-…yo salvare….a Sakura…de ti.

- Eso está por verse…-dijo mientras en verdad me mataba en mi sueño y desperté-.

**----------------------------**

**Fin Sueño (Syaoran POV Fin)**

**----------------------------**

Despertó, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, estaba realmente confundido; ¡¿Por qué siempre que dormía alguien lo intentaba acecinar?!, esta vez era el mismo o, podía ser su contra parte que nunca conoció, ya no lo sabía; alguien tocaba a su puerta desde hace rato y el no había podido abrirla, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había podido escuchar los golpes.

- ¿Shaoran estas dentro?...-preguntaba desde fuera la joven Princesa-.

Este seguía suido en sus pensamientos, aun no se había percatado que ya Sakura había entrado a su habitación.

- Shaoran, tengo casi 10 minutos esperando a que respondas…-dijo la pequeña princesa, estaba algo nerviosa, su amigo estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la había escuchado-…Shaoran, ¿Shaoran, ¡Shaoran!...-grito finalmente la ojiverde, sorprendiendo al joven muchacho y haciendo que diese un paso en falso y tropezase-.

- Oh, lo siento…-rio por lo bajo-…es que, no te había escuchado Sakura. ¿Dime?

- He olvidado lo que te querida decir…-esta rio y bajo su mirada para que no notaran que se había sonrojado-…pero, bueno, ¿quieres venir un momento?, tengo que llevarte a un lugar muy especial.

- Esta bien, _¿un lugar especial eh,? Sakura, en verdad no has cambiado en nada_…-pensó finalmente el muchacho antes de salir detrás de su amiga y nueva protegida-.

Salieron de la habitación, Sakura inconscientemente había tomado de la mano a Shaoran y salió corriendo hasta llegar a los jardines que había en la parte trasera del palacio, un bello kiosco color blanco con tonos durazno se encontraba junto en el centro del extenso jardín.

Justo a su lado, había un pequeño estanque donde había muy hermosos y coloridos peces, Sakura pasó de largo esos lindos decorados y llego hasta un pequeño palomar, donde había pequeñas palomitas revoloteando por la jaulita blanca en donde estaban.

Sakura abrio una pequeña puertita y con mucho cuidado, saco y dejo ver una pequeña y muy linda avecilla de color ámbar, se la entrego a Shaoran y este la sostuvo con mucha delicadeza en sus manos, noto que algo extraño tenía en su ala…estaba rota.

- Sabes, encontré a este amiguito en aquellos arbustos del jardín…-dijo señalando unos arbustos con algunas espinas-…estaba atorado con las espinas y su alita derecha estaba sangrando, no tarde en tentarme el corazón y lo tome en mis brazos, le puse un pequeño vendaje hace como 3 semanas y pues, aun no puede volar. Me recordó mucho a ti cuando lo encontré…solo y algo despreocupado de que si iba a morir o no…y después llegaste tu con esas heridas que, me hicieron recordar a este pequeñín.

Shaoran se quedo perplejo y bajo la mirada, ¿en realidad Sakura pensaba que el era asi de frio y que no le importaba vivir?, tenía algo de razón, su única cosa por la cual vivía era por ella y ahora, ella creía que la vida de él no valía nada, que no era de importancia.

- Pero sabes, ahora que lo pienso, este pequeñín a dado todo su esfuerzo y su energía para poder sanar esa herida y dentro de poco podrá volver a volar…-dijo esta con una sonrisa-…ya que, no me entraría en la cabeza tenerle prisionero dentro de una jaula, los pájaros son para ser libres y volar, no para estar presos dentro de una jaula haciendo que otra persona se divierta viéndolos ahí encerrados.

Sakura había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que se habían visto, la forma de ver el mundo era completamente diferente a como era antes, antes era una niña alegre y desprendía un aire de solidaridad y justicia pero ahora, ese aire de amabilidad también había aparecido, Sakura en realidad había madurado mucho y los 6 años que el se había ido a entrenar habían valido la pena ya que, se había puesto más hermosa que antes y el también había madurado respecto a sus instintos y sobre su perspectiva de ver a las demás personas.

- Sabes Sakura, tu padre me pidió que te protegiera con mi vida…y aunque él no me lo hubiese pedido, yo lo haría porque en realidad…yo…te…a…-intento decir pero lo había interrumpido una voz muy conocida para el-.

- ¡Sakura-chaaan!...-grito Tomoyo desde el kiosco y junto a ella estaba Eriol-…sabia que estarías aquí y mira quien está contigo ehh!!...-dijo Tomoyo haciendo que Sakura se ruborizase-…hola Shaoran-san, espero que tu estadía aquí sea más extensa que la última vez que estuviste aquí, ¿que serán 5 o 6 años?...-pregunto está levantando los ojos haciendo memoria-…creo que si fue hace 6 años.

- Exactamente ayer fueron 6 años desde que se marcho Shaoran…-corrigió Eriol que aun estaba en silencio-…hace tanto que no te veo amigo.

- También es un honor para mí verlo Eriol-sama…-dijo Shaoran haciendo una profunda reverencia-.

- Shaoran, las formalidades no van contigo pero, si tu lo dices, es todo un placer…-dijo este haciendo una sonrisa burlona que molesto un poco a Shaoran-…oye, ¿me permitirías un momento a la Princesa?, su padre me pidió que la escoltara al salón del trono.

- Claro, hasta luego Sakura-sama…-dijo este inclinando un poco la cabeza en forma de reverencia-…y, ¿Qué me tienes que preguntar Tomoyo?...-dijo este como si le pudiera leer la mente a la joven que estaba a su lado (N.A: En realidad, algunos vampiros tienen ese poder y como Shaoran es uno de ellos pues, lo consiguió) dejándola algo asombrada-.

- Sakura ha incrementado mucho sus poderes como cazadora desde que te fuiste Shaoran y sabes las consecuencias de lo que podría, si el Rey se llega a enterar de que estas enamorado de su única hija, ¿no es asi?...-dijo está mostrando una cara algo preocupada-.

- Lo sé, pero, nadie me podrá volver a separar de Sakura, ya lo hicieron una vez, dos no, no me importa si el Rey le gusta o no, tampoco me importa si a su hermano le gusta o no, se que no está escuchando en este preciso momento y será mejor que salga de su escondite antes de que yo lo saque por mi cuenta…-dijo este en un tono algo frio y formando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa pero a la vez siniestra, vio bajar a Touya de un árbol de cerezos-…sabia que eras tú, ¿Qué quieres exactamente?...-pregunto muy engreído-.

- Sabes que mi padre me ha despojado de toda herencia y también de todo título de nobleza o realeza, por lo cual, le pido a usted…-dijo inclinándose y poniendo el puño en su corazón-…Shaoran-sama, que proteja a mi quería hermana de cualquier peligro que se le presente, sin…a-arriesgar su vida.

- No se preocupe Touya –sama, aparte, usted siempre será para mí como un príncipe, aunque, con el aspecto que tiene ahora no lo demuestre…-rio por lo bajo-.

- Mocoso…-dijo este poniendo una de sus cuantas caras molestas (N.A: como las que le pone en el anime juju)-…¡en verdad eras muy orgulloso!...-dijo este gritando-…bueno, espero que cumplas con lo que dijiste hace unos momentos.

- Si, no te preocupes, nunca dejaría que nada le pasara a Sakura y tu lo has comprobado Touya.

- Esto, disculpen, aun sigo aquí…-dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña gotita de sudor tras su nuca-…y ahí viene Sakura aunque, no se ve muy feliz que digamos.

- Entonces, será mejor que me valla…-dijo Touya haciendo una reverencia y marchándose rápidamente de ese lugar-.

- Bueno, creo que no pudimos terminar nuestra pequeña conversación Shaoran-kun…-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisita burlona en su rostro-…pero, no te preocupes, pronto te enteraras de lo ocurrido…-dijo esta en un susurro mientras caminaba hacia la princesa-.

- _¿A que se refiera Tomoyo con pronto?_...-se dijo a si mismo poniendo una cara de incógnita nada disimulada-.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?...-le pregunto su Sakura al ver el rostro de su amigo-.

- Oh, nada Sakura, solo pensaba en lo que me decías del pajarillo…-dijo algo nervioso-.

- Esta bien, en realidad, se parece mucho a ti, por eso, su nombre es Xiao Lang, como el tuyo en chino, no se porque pero, cuando lo vi tu rostro de infante se me vino a la mente y casi inconscientemente lo nombre como tu…-dijo Sakura algo apenada-…espero no te moleste.

-Claro que no me molesta, en realidad, me gusta mucho que me recuerdes aunque sea un poquito…-y dicho esto, se desmayo-…

- ¡Shaoran, Shaoran!!...-dijo la princesa levantando la cabeza de su amigo y poniendo sus delicados dedos cerca de la nariz para ver si aun respiraba-…¡respira, respira!, hay que llevarlo a su habitación.

- En seguida princesa…-dijo Eriol algo preocupado-.

Y dicho esto, Eriol junto con la ayuda de un guardia llevaron a Shaoran hasta su habitación mientras este tenía un no muy placentero sueño haría que su vida diera un giro de 360 grados en ese momento y en sus acciones futura.

------------------

**Sueño (Shaoran POV)**

-----------------

- ¿D-Donde estoy, que es este lugar tan tenebroso?...-dije mirando a mi alrededor, no sabía lo que pasaba y misteriosamente, la niebla que cubría la parte superior que alcanzaba a ver, se desvaneció lentamente-…¿p-porque estoy yo dentro de este lugar?...-dije mirándome de pequeño, parecía que tenía tan solo 10 años de edad-.

Y, me di cuenta que ya me no encontraba despierto, mas no me encontraba en otra cosa que no fuera un sueño…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

ajaja espero les guste...se que es muy poco..apenas si puede que ajuste a las 3000 palabras pero, algo es algo, prometo que escribire mas y ese sueño que abruma a Shoaran, ahora si que los deje sin duda, dejen volar su imaginacion y diganme las teorias que tienen sobre el sueño...puede que encuentrn una sorpresita dentro de este...

Presionenen el lindo boton con letras verdes que esta abajo para dejar reviews y ayudar a la causa de este fic para seguir en pie ^^

chiaooo!!!


End file.
